Back Again
by wAcKaMoLe911
Summary: Jacob was forbidden to see Renesmee, so Edward and his family moved far away where Renesmee forgot all about Jacob...except in her vivid dreams. When Jacob returns and she runs into him on a hunting trip will her dreams show her the truth? ONE-SHOT


**Just a little one-shot about Jacob and Renesmee I thought up a little while ago! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Please, Mom?" Renesmee looked up with big eyes at Bella, who shook her head, yet again. Renesmee's seemingly 17-year-old body slumped onto the bed and glared at her mother, "It's not fair! I just want to go out for a _little _bit."

Bella sat on the bed beside her and wrapped her arm around her daughter, Renesmee shrugged it off, "You know why you can't do that, honey," she said softly. Her eyes caught Edward's, who was standing in the doorway. He came to stand by the bed and touched Renesmee's shoulder.

Renesmee glared up at him, "This is all YOUR fault, you know!"

Edward looked wary and then chuckled slightly, "Well, I guess when you put it that way, it is," he replied to her thoughts.

Bella look confused and hurt by Renesmee's accusation to her father, "How is this your father's fault?"

Renesmee stood up and jabbed a finger in his direction, "If he hadn't been a…a...stupid…stupid VAMPIRE! At least _she_," she motioned to Bella, "was human when you all decided to…you…know…do _it_." She slouched on the bed again, "Thanks Dad. Thanks. A lot."

Edward's face dropped as he read his daughter's pain in her mind. He reached out to her but Bella grabbed his hand, "Just give her some time, Edward. It'll be alright," she whispered in his ear. She tugged at his arm until they had exited the room.

Renesmee shoved a pillow over her face and groaned. She was exhausted, not used to talking so much, using her gift to communicate her needs most of the time. Her annoyance grew as she realized the mess her room had begun to be lately, her meager attempts at teenage rebellion.

However, being her father's daughter, she liked things to be in pristine order. She groaned again and got up to begin the cleaning, turning on some music to brighten her mood. As her anger ebbed, she found herself dancing around her room with an imaginary partner, her feet stumbling over the complicated steps, her bronze curls shining in the soft lamplight.

* * *

Jacob sat down in the woods, staring up into the window where Renesmee danced around her room, hanging up her many clothes in the process. He sighed contentedly and continued to watch her, his body swaying to the music.

She had grown so much he thought. She looked so beautiful, finally coming into herself, physically at least. His thoughts traveled to what could have been, if the Cullens had stayed in Forks. He imagined himself up there with her, dancing the night away with her in his arms. He could almost feel her body pressed against his.

"Jacob…" came a low, rumbling voice from beside the house.

Jacob instantly regretted his previous thoughts, momentarily forgetting who all lived here precisely, "Edward," he said calmly.

Edward stepped into the moonlight, all but sparkling, and made his away across the lawn and sat down beside Jacob, "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Jacob, it isn't healthy."

Jacob shook his head, "I don't think you understand, Edward. It isn't healthy if I'm _not_ here." His gaze fixed again on the window where Renesmee was still prancing around her room.

"Would it help if we moved again?" Edward asked softly.

"No." Jacob replied quickly, "It wouldn't help anything. I'd just follow you again."

"I know," Edward sighed, "But you understand why you can't be, right? We told you before we left Forks."

Jacob growled at the memory of having Renesmee taken from his arms for the last time, "I understand completely, _Edward_, I just don't agree."

He stood up and started pacing, running his hands through his hair. He stopped suddenly and pointed at Edward, "You know, this is all YOUR fault. If you hadn't been a…a smelly, BLOOD-"

Edward held his hand out to stop him, "I know, if I hadn't been a smelly bloodsucker. I've heard it before," he sighed.

Jacob fell to the ground again, remembering the way Renesmee would press her tiny hands to his face, showing him her favorite times with him. He wondered if she even remembered him anymore. He knew the Cullens strict orders that he stay away. The words, _Jacob_, _werewolves_, and _shape shifters_ were never spoken here.

"Yes," Edward said quietly, looking up at Jacob with confused eyes, "She does remember you."

Jacob glanced back up at the window, "She does?"

Edward adjusted his position, "In her dreams she does. She dreams about you _all_ the time. Especially after we left. She would ask about you too, why you weren't coming with us. It was a daunting task to try and make her believe that you had never…." Edward trailed off, sympathetic to Jacob for once.

"As if I had never existed." He finished.

"Yes," Edward whispered, "I'm sorry," was all he could say.

Jacob grumbled in response, his mind drifting back to Renessmee as it did so often.

When Jacob turned to Edward again his eyes were fierce, "Sorry? Sorry is all you can say to me, Edward? Seriously? Can you just for one inkling of a second try to understand what I'm going through? Imagine living without Bella. Being able to see her, hear her voice on the wind, but never being able to be _with_ her. Imagine knowing she didn't love you, that she didn't even know who you were," he spat out the last bit, "Imagine it for me, okay? Then you might know what I'm going through."

Edward stiffened and glowered at Jacob, "I _have_ had to live without her, you know. I _do_ know what it feels like."

Jacob's stare was unrelenting, "True, but you got her back. I'll never get Renesmee back."

His body quivered with emotion and Edward stood up, backing away, "Go, Jacob, leave here, now."

Jacob's vision was becoming shaky as his whole body vibrated with the coming morph, his clothes shredding against the force.

The wolf looked sorrowfully up at the window and let out a piercing cry, shaking the trees. He ran into the woods as fast as he could.

Bella was outside in a flash, "Jacob?" she whispered. Edward shook his head. She sighed and bent down to pick up the scraps of clothing.

When she had gathered them up she turned to Edward, her eyes downcast, "What are we going to do? This is killing him, Edward."

He didn't answer, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her hard; letting the kiss release all the painful memories Jacob had dredged up.

Bella pulled away a little breathless, for a vampire anyway, "What was that for?"

He sighed and buried his face in her hair, "For coming back to me," he murmured.

* * *

At around 3 o'clock that morning, Edward tiptoed into Renesmee's room, kneeling down by her bed and lightly placing his hands on her arm. Her vivid dreams filled his vision.

Jacob's heartbreaking howl from earlier replayed in the background. Her mind traveled down the familiar roads of Forks, signs painting her way to the hidden driveway and led her down to the white mansion then further back to tiny cottage. The howling grew louder and louder as she approached the house. Finally, when it seemed Edward couldn't bear to hear it anymore it stopped. In its place, overwhelming heat covered her mind, smothering it. Everything went black and the heat took over. One voice sounded in the darkness, "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," the low voice repeated over and over, the heat growing in intensity until Edward finally had to release her arm.

Renesmee rolled over and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Edward slowly made his way back to his room with Bella. She was sitting close to a small fire, a book in her hands. He smiled faintly when he saw it was _Wuthering Heights_.

He made his way over to her but she heard him and put the book down, "She was dreaming about him again, wasn't she?"

He nodded once and her eyes slid shut.

"You can't resist that kind of commitment," her eyes opened, wide, and scared, "That's what he told me when he first told me about imprinting."

Edward gathered her in his arms, holding her close, "Shh, Bella. It'll be alright."

"How?" she demanded.

He looked away from her and he spoke slowly, "You have to go talk to him, tell him…"

Bella pulled away harshly, "No! I will_ not_ hurt him _again_," her bottom lip quivered, and tears would have spilled out of her eyes, had that still been possible, "I can't Edward, I can't," she buried her head in his chest.

Edward's voice faltered, hating to see her this way, "I know, love, but you must. It's the only way."

"I know," she whispered, pressing herself closer to him.

* * *

Renesmee woke up that next morning sweating. She searched the dark recesses of her mind, trying to remember her dream but failing. She sighed and took a shower.

After she got dressed she went down into the kitchen where Carlisle had set out a plate of eggs and bacon with some orange juice for her.

Her nose wrinkled at the sight and she started back up the stairs.

"Just try it Renesmee," Carlisle pleaded.

"I have tried it before. And I _don't_ like it," she said stubbornly, "At least let me go hunting first, and then I'll see if I can stomach it, alright?"

Carlisle smiled, "Alright."

"Want a hunting partner?" Emmett popped up behind her.

"My parents want you to come with me, right?"

His smile grew wider, "Yep!"

Bella grinned from the couch, "Way to be subtle Emmett."

"She asked," he smirked. He scooped Renesmee over his shoulder and darted out the window.

Edward turned to the forest, "You better not drop her," he said in a normal tone, knowing Emmett could hear him.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed though the trees.

Renesmee laughed and she hit Emmett's back, "Put me down Emmett! I'm thirsty!"

He laughed again and swung her down.

"Alright, now, only because I'm the coolest uncle ever, I'm going to go over here…where I smell this amazing…deer," he winked at her.

Renesmee caught on, "And I just so happened to smell a mountain lion…over here," she motioned in the other direction.

He chuckled at her, "Don't go screwing this up young lady, I don't want to deal with your father later."

Her smile grew, "Got it," and she flew into the trees.

* * *

Renesmee finished off the elk she had taken down and stealthily walked through the woods, keeping absolutely alert.

Suddenly, a strange scent hit her, coming from behind. She whipped around and a light gray wolf stood before her. It growled menacingly, bearing its teeth.

Renesmee grinned, "So, you want to play dirty?" she lunged at the wolf, but the wolf glided out of the way. They circled each other, neither one making a move.

They kept that up for a while when the wolf perked its ears, listening. Renesmee listened too, hearing nothing.

The wolf growled fiercely, seeing the distraction and leapt at Renesmee. It tackled her to the ground and snapped at her neck.

Renesmee gripped its large head and tried to push it off. It was too heavy for her tiny frame, as strong as she was, "Get off!" she screeched.

But she saw it coming, her end. She knew she could never get the giant wolf off, knowing she had lost. Her strength was wavering as the wolf pressed down harder on her.

"Go home," a strong voice ordered. The wolf looked up and growled.

A tall young man strode over and picked the wolf up from Renesmee and threw it to the ground and pointed into the woods, "Go home, now!" he yelled.

The wolf whimpered and ran into the woods. Renesmee was up in a flash, but the man just stood there looking at her.

As she regained her breath, "Thank you," she said between gasps, "How did you do that?"

He didn't reply and she looked up at him and gasped. She stared at him for a long time before walking over dangerously close. Her hands rose shakily as she pushed his shoulder-length hair from his face. Her breath caught as she found his deep eyes scorching into hers.

"Nessie," he breathed.

She jerked back, "What did you call me?"

"Renesmee!" Emmett appeared from the forest. He skidded to a stop when he saw Jacob. He growled and Jacob tore his eyes from Renessmee's. He took a step back from Renesmee but she followed him, pushing herself even closer to him, like a magnet.

"What did you call me?" she demanded again.

Emmett's voice was urgent, "Renesmee, you know you're not to talk to strangers. We have to get home to your _father_." He emphasized the word 'father' for Jacob, but Jacob didn't seem to have noticed. All he could do was stare at Renesmee.

Renesmee closed her eyes and traced Jacob's face, trying to remember, running her finger along his jaw, "But I _do_ know him," her eyes opened, "At least I think I do."

She went to move her hand from his face but he grasped her wrist and held it there sighing at her touch.

Emmett stamped his leg, "Now Renesmee!" he was at her side in a second and pushed Jacob away roughly, "You are not supposed to be talking to anyone out here."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her along towards the house.

"Emmett! Let me go!" her voice was angry, her eyes resting on Jacob. He just stared after them, then sprinted into the woods.

"Wait!" she screamed into the trees, the wind covering her shouts as Emmett raced back to the house.

* * *

Bella and Edward sat in front of the T.V., watching the news when Edward sat up.

"What is it?" Bella asked him, "Is it Renessmee?"

Edward shook his head, "No…he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that!"

Bella grabbed his arm and shook him, "Do what! What did Emmett do?"

Edward snarled, "Not Emmett. Jacob," he spat out the name.

Bella gasped and Emmett charged into the room, Renesmee in his arms. She pounded his chest, "Let me go Emmett!"

He dropped her on the couch beside Edward who pulled her into his embrace tightly.

She shoved her hands on his face, showing him Jacob's face, her question clear, _Who is he?_

Edward shook his head and removed her hands. She quickly moved on and pressed her hands to her mother's face. The scene with Jacob played out in front of Bella's eyes and she snarled.

"No," she said bluntly and stood up and was in front of Emmett in seconds.

"How could you let this happen!" she jabbed a finger at Emmett's chest and he stumbled back a bit by her force.

"I thought you talked to him!" Emmett shouted, confused at how this was his fault.

"I was getting there!" she snapped.

Renesmee said, "Talk about what?"

"Get into your room Renessmee!" Bella shouted at her, "Now!"

Renesmee stamped in foot in protest and ran upstairs. She fell onto her bed, sobs racking her body.

Who was he? And why did she feel this strange connection to him? She replayed the scene in her head over and over. _Nessie_, he had called her. It sounded so familiar.

She had to find him. Had to talk to him. She smiled as she heard her parents yelling at Emmett in the living room, her father wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts. Alice and Jasper were out visiting Peter and Charlotte, but Alice couldn't see her that clearly as it was.

She leapt lithely out her window and dashed across the yard, masking her thoughts. As soon as she was beyond her house she started sprinting towards the clearing where she had been earlier.

His scent still clung to the trees and she breathed it in. She looked hopefully around, he wasn't there.

She shook her head, of course he wasn't here. Why would he be? She sighed and sat down in the middle of the clearing. Not only was he not here, she would have to face her family's wrath when she returned.

"Please," she whispered, "If you're here, come out. Please," she pleaded into the darkness.

Something shifted in the wind and his scent was stronger. A smile lit up her face, "I know you're here. I can _smell_ you." The wind blew again and suddenly; he was there, standing in the moonlight, staring at her with that same penetrating gaze.

"I knew you would come back." She took a step closer and he fell back one step.

She growled and shoved her hands on her hips, "Well, aren't you going to say anything? I didn't try to sneak out of _that_ house to come and talk to myself."

Jacob looked at her for a second and laughed.

She growled again, "It's not funny! Have you ever tried to sneak out with a mind reader-"

She stopped short when he was suddenly in front of her, brushing her hair out of her face, "I have, in fact. Except I was trying to sneak _in_."

Her breath scattered, "Why would you want to go in there?"

He leaned in close to her ear, "Why do you think?" he whispered.

She stared at him incredulously, "Who are you?" Hoping he couldn't hear her heart speed up in tempo.

Jacob didn't meet her eyes. Instead he took one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. The contrast was amazing, her pale skin mixed with his dark skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her breath shallow.

Again, he didn't answer her. He picked up her other hand wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his flaming body. She gasped quietly but didn't remove herself.

He locked his gaze with hers for a brief moment before leaning in closer, his eyes sliding shut, "Nessie," he said and met her lips as she stood on her toes to meet him half way.


End file.
